Hydraulic shock absorber systems are common on automobiles and other vehicles. These systems generally comprise an oil-filled shock absorber mounted between the suspension of each wheel of the vehicle and the vehicle frame. A hydraulic supply is centrally located between two or more of the shock absorbers. The hydraulic supply is connected to the shock absorbers via tubes or lines which carry hydraulic oil.
During vehicle assembly, the hydraulic system is generally assembled separate from the vehicle on which it is ultimately installed. In this process, the entire hydraulic system is assembled and filled with oil. The system is checked for leaks and the damping is adjusted.
The assembled system is then transported to the vehicle assembly line and installed onto the vehicle. Due to the overall size of the system, transporting and installing the system is difficult and requires a great many workers. As one attempt at solving the installation problems associated with these systems, it is possible to disassemble the system and reassemble it on the vehicle. This also has numerous disadvantages. First, the oil must be drained from the system upon disassembly and be replaced once the system is reassembled on the vehicle. Once the system is installed on the vehicle, however, it is difficult to refill the system with oil as access to the system is often obstructed by other components of the vehicle. In addition, leaks are often created during the disassembly/reassembly process.
Another problem associated with the present systems is that, after installation of the system on the vehicle, later repair is difficult and costly. The same problems which render disassembly of the system for installation on the vehicle undesirable make it difficult to repair individual components of the system later.
A hydraulic shock system which includes coupling apparatus designed for individual component coupling and uncoupling is desirable.